Forget Me Not
by harrypotterlover10
Summary: Harry decides to play a prank on his father, Snape. This prank was suppose to bring laughter, but it seems to have caused more drama than anything. Harry and Snape will now have to pick of the pieces of Harry's mistake. Warning: May contain Corporal Punishment/Spanking of a minor in later chapters.
1. The Prank

Harry James Potter fucked up big time. He had been living with Snape for 9 years now, and he had never done anything as bad as this. It was a simple prank, or so he thought. Just sometimes to give a laugh, but his poor potions skills ended up screwing him over in the end.

His plan was to make a potion that could remove Snape's memories for the day, so that he would be as ditzy as Lockheart. He still remembered the cruel grin that eclipsed his face when Ron's wand backfired on his poor professor and wiped his memories clean. Ron and him laughed for hours about it until Snape swooped in and threatened to spank them both if they didn't cut the laughter, because to him all they did was put their lives in danger, even if in the end, they saved a lot of lives.

Well, a few days ago Harry decided that no matter the consequences, he was going to make a potion that would create this effect, so that he would forever remember the prank of the century pulled by him. He cracked open a text book and turned from page to page looking for a reasonable solution to make. He found one, "The Forget Me Not Potion". This potion was guaranteed to cause the drinker of the potion to forget how to do most things/forget memories for a period of 24 hours. The potion would even place the unneeded memories in the nearest pensieve to be put back in the person mind the following day. All you needed was some wolfsbane, essence of a firelilly, a hair or bodily fluid from the person for which the potions is made for, and some crushed up slugs. _This seems easy enough,_ thought Harry.

Harry cracked his knuckles over the cauldron in Snape's private laboratory. He was never suppose to enter this room, but what Snape didn't know won't hurt him. He followed the directions carefully, checking back and forth between the book and his hands, making sure that he was doing each step with care. He didn't want Snape to be hurt, just wanted to have a story to tell Ron and Hermione when he got back to Hogwarts. It was his second to last year, and he wanted to make it a good one filled with memories. It always seemed like gloom and doom to him everywhere he looked. He knew that someday he was going to have to face Voldemort. Someday. But for this summer, he wanted to be a normal teenager. He leaned over the cauldron as he thought more and more about his future. He scratched his head as the memory of Sirius's death eclipsed him.

Seeing Sirius die in his head through him into a crying fit, as he mixed the ingredients together forming a paste like consistency. The final touch was a hair from Snape. Luckily, yesterday, he managed to find one in the shower drain. It was long and black with a certain greasy shine to it. It most certainly belonged to Snape. Harry was bound and determined to get this potion to work. He mixed up the ingredients one final time, and he was off. He poured the drink into a teacup and took it into his room, ready for the next morning to arrive.

Morning arrived quicker than expected. Harry stretched his arms up and yawned loudly up into the sky. It was 6 AM, much earlier than he was used to getting up. In order for this plan to work, he had to be sneaky. Snape always put his morning tea on the kettle at precisely 6:15 AM and went and took a 10 minute shower. Snape was on a tight schedule. He ran like clockwork, so Harry had to do the timing right.

He snuck out of his room with his teacup tight in his hands, listening closely for the shower to be running. He heard footsteps heading up the stairs and Harry darted to the supply closet making sure not to make a sound.

"Five bloody minutes ahead of schedule. This is going to be a good day," Snape whispered to himself.

 _Yes it will, Dad. Yes, it will_ , thought Harry, trying to not giggle to himself. Harry put his ear to the door, listening carefully for the waterfall of water to erupt from the bathroom. A few minutes later, it sizzled to life. He carefully, opened the door and gently closed it behind him, tip toeing down the stairs. He gripped the teacup in his hands tighter as he entered the kitchen.

"There is no turning back now. I have to do this. I have to. I will have a good laugh this summer before I go back to the seriousness of the real world," Harry muttered to himself as he approached the kettle.

Harry undid the kettle lid as he sighed loudly. _No turning back now,_ chanted in his head. He turned the teacup over and let the sludge hit the dark brown tea water. He took a spoon and mixed up the sludge making it a more uniformed liquid. _This is actually going to work._ He put the kettle lid back on the kettle, making sure to make it look like nobody had touched it.

Harry went to the nearby couch and sat down, waiting for his genius to unfold. About 8 minutes later, Snape came trudging down the stairs with his wet hair flowing left to right as he moved. Snape made eye contact with Harry.

"What are you doing up? It is summer, you are never up this early. You must be up to something," Snape said suspiciously

"I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, I have not done anything. I just wanted to be downstairs for a bit. It is too claustrophobic in my room." Harry croaked, hoping that Snape would not catch on to anything that he was doing.

"Says the boy that I rescued from living in a cupboard under the stairs." Snape joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just drink your damn tea, you old man." Harry uttered.

"Watch the language, Harry." Snape said while pouring a cup of tea into his glass. "Do you want some?"

"Nope, I could use without your gross tea. Too strong for me. I will stick with pumpkin juice" Harry said disgustingly, while trying not to laugh.

"Your lose." Snape shrugged while walking to the table that sat adjacent to the couch, sitting his tea down for it to cool down.

Harry eyeballed the tea, hoping to get the suspense over with. He just wanted his prank to go into effect so he could see Snape desperately try to recall anything before the day before yesterday, that wasn't important of course. The potion did say that he would remember important things, just not the little details. If everything worked out, maybe he would forget how to grade homework for a day, or how to boss him around. Maybe all he could do is eat and shit like a baby. Whatever happens, this would be a fun 24 hours. He could even look at Snape's past memories in the pensieve maybe. Hopefully, this time, ones that don't put his dad in a bad light again.

Snape gripped his cup again and pulled it up to his mouth. Time was moving almost in slow motion as Harry stared deeply into Snape's glass. _Work Please. Work Please. Work Please._ Snape put the cup to his lips and drank. Suddenly the room became blurry to both Snape and Harry and they both fell to the floor with a flop.


	2. Thump Thump

Harry groaned as he struggled to get off the cold hard ground. _What happened? Did it work?_ _Why did I pass out?_

He sat up slowly, realizing that his eyeglasses were no longer placed upon his head. Harry look his hands and brushed them around the ground surrounding him, desperately trying to find the item that will help him regain his a rough object, he took it in his hands and placed it upon his head. Well at least I can see again.

He looked around. The room was practically the same as he last remembered it. Glancing around, he finally spotted Snape. Snape was on the ground, sprawled out, with his eyes closed tight. _Bloody Hell. What if I killed my dad?_

Harry rushed forward realizing the seriousness of the situation. He got to his dad and shock him. No response. _Fuck._

"Dad, wake up! Please wake up," Harry exclaimed with a slight quiver in his voice.

Harry shook his dad desperately, letting his body swing from side to side. _No response._ Harry put his ring and middle finger up against his dad's neck. _Thump Thump._ He was living. He was okay.

Harry took a deep breath, sighing, with relief. _I got to wake up Snape. I have a way. I don't want to do it though… but if I must._ Harry cracked his knuckles with a huge smile on his face. He had always wanted to do this, ever since he was a kid. This was his chance.

He wound back his wrist to the sky and went in for the kill. He hit his dad square in the side of check creating a ripple that shock his father's face from his chin to his forehead.

Snape's eyes darted open instantaneously as he sat up quicker than a speeding bullet. "What the actually fuck?" Snape screamed, glancing at Harry with bugged eyes.

"I am sorry. You fainted. I had to do something." Harry whispered, backing away from his angry dad.

"Why did I faint? What happened? The last thing I remember was getting the tea from the kettle for breakfast. What the hell did you do?" Snape spat furiously as he grew closer to Harry.

"Dad. Nothing happened. I promise." Harry said, with tears streaming down his face. _I hate lying to my dad. Why didn't the potion work? I did everything it said._

"Boy, do not lie to me. I know you well enough to know when you are telling a fib. Tell me what really happened, and I won't ground you for a month. No brooms. No outside. Just your homework and me all summer." Snape threatened, ready to show more force if needed.

"Alright, sir. I am sorry. I shouldn't have lied. I kind of...um... made a potion in your laboratory as a prank and put it into your tea." Harry whimpered.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT POTION?" Snape roared.

Harry backed up against the wall flattening himself against it. He knew he was in big trouble. He shouldn't have done what he did.

"It was a forget me not potion. I made it last night, left it in a teacup overnight, and put it into your tea brew about 10 minutes before you came down stairs to drink it. I am sorry. Obviously, it didn't work, so does it actually matter?" Harry questioned, bravely.

"It does matter! Do you even listen in my classes? You should know that certain potions will deteriorate overtime, which is why I guess yours didn't work the way you were expecting it. Adding heat could even speed up this process of decomposition as well. You could have easily messed up that potion though, and erased all my memories. What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape lectured, calming down a bit as his lecture went along.

"I am sorry, dad. I shouldn't have. At least nothing happened, though." Harry grumbled. He looked at his shoes, while the look of misery brushed over him. He looked almost like a sad clown.

"It is alright, but you need to understand the gravity of what you have done. You are grounded until further notice, understand?" Snape commanded.

"But dad! Haven't you done something like this when you were my age?" Harry argued, hoping with all his heart that he could get out of this scot-free.

Snape pondered for a second. _What did I do when I was his age? Well, I went to Hogwarts…. I can't remember what happened. My memory can't be this bad. I am only 36. Unless…_ "Harry follow me! NOW!" Snape demanded, walking up the steep staircase towards his laboratory.

Harry followed quickly, afraid of what his dad may do next. _What if he decides that what I did deserves more of a punishment? I can't deal with that. I am almost an adult._ Harry gulped, following Snape closely.

Snape swung open his laboratory door furiously, slamming it into the wall, not giving a damn if a dent was made. He trudged forward towards the pensieve. _Why was he doing that? The potion didn't work did it?_ Harry thought, anxiously.

Snape looked into the pensieve, impatiently waiting for the truth to be revealed, that his memory was just failing him. Unfortunately, when he looked down into the pensieve there were two different colored liquids, a green and a red one, swirling counterclockwise together. "Shit." Snape muttered.

"What? Wh-what is going on, daddy?" Harry stammered.

Snape clocked Harry on the side of his head. "Cut the bullshit. What is the first major memory you can remember? Like one that means a lot to you, that isn't just you learning to go potty."

Harry squinted his eyes at his father trying to think of a good one to say, thinking it may be some kind of trick question. He scanned his memory, for something to say. Harry gasped out loud. "Why can't I remember anything before my first day at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Why can't I remember anything from Hogwarts? I think your potion may have worked Harry… And it affected us both. Now we must go through the pensieve and retrieve both of our memories."

 **Author's Note: I want to thank you all for reading. It really does mean a lot to me. This is my first real fanfiction, and I will not be perfect by any sense of the word. Please just review/private message me and tell me what you like/hate so far. Love you all!**


End file.
